Ramblings of the Sea
by Heather68
Summary: 50 sentences written for 1fandom on livejournal. All of them are POTC and mainly general fandom sentences a couple of them hint at couples...


**A/N: I wrote these for 1fandom and felt the need to spread the sentence-y love. Have a nice read!**

001.Mortal

Captain Jack Sparrow was woefully mortal, he had his faults, his failures, he had his vices and his pleasures, he also had the uncanny ability to drink bottles of rum and not fall over from alcohol poisoning, but Will Turner generally choose to overlook that fact.

002.Broken

"S'not broken, luv," Jack muttered, but the violent jamming of the handle back onto the wheel told Anamaria otherwise.

003.Vanish

"'Ello beastie," Jack leered, before jumping into the mouth of the kraken, vanishing from the mortal plane.

004.Rain

Elizabeth stood at the edge of a craggy cliff, her gorgeous wedding gown molding to her body as the rain mingled with the tears streaking down her cheeks.

005.Ocean

The ocean had always been a impetuous mistress and James Norrington found that out the hard way.

006.Tense

"Yer a bit tense, mate," Jack's arm wrapped around his shoulder and his already tense posture became positively rigid.

007.Soon

Gibbs stared at his captain with a worried expression, if the man kept carrying on the way he was then there would be another mutiny sooner than Jack might have wished.

008.Why

_Why_, that one word banged around Will's brain for hours, he couldn't bring himself to utter the one word out loud, because every time he finally got up the courage, Elizabeth wouldn't even look at him.

009.Winter

His heart was in perpetual winter, always hibernating, waiting for the perfect somebody, but that perfect someday had strolled right past him into the arms of another.

010.Fallen

Will collapsed to the ground, deep red agony scarring his mind, and the thought of how far his father had fallen playing at the conscious edges.

011.Storm

Commodore Norrington squinted into the darkening sky with a troubled look, but he gave the orders to move onward and no one was willing to disobey him.

012.Door

Jack had tried every possible mean to get through the door and all he wound up with was one bruised shoulder, a stubbed toe, and a sprained ankle.

013.Flash

Barbossa grinned maliciously as Elizabeth's eyes widened with unspeakable horror as in a flash he went from fully fleshed to nothing more than a skeleton in a hat.

014.Wait

Waiting was the hardest part, Will determined as he sat down on the tiny wooden bench in the back of his cell in the Black Pearl.

015.Shrine

Jack kneeled in front of the shrine staying dead still as the guard walked by him, he didn't dare breathe, hoping his clever disguise was indeed as clever as he hoped.

016.Black

His one and only love was the Black Pearl and sometimes he had to remind people of this.

017.Lost

The moment they had riled the Kraken, Jack knew they had lost and the knowledge stabbed at his heart like the blunt tip of a sword.

018.Cell

Elizabeth wished they had let her take off her wedding gown before throwing her into the dingy, hay-strewn cell to rot.

019.Villain

Will couldn't determine who was more of a villain, as another powerful lash struck his back in the same place as the last one, Davy Jones or Jack Sparrow.

020.Road

The road to redemption is a long one, and Barbossa's was longest of all.

021.Weep

Elizabeth's tears were thick and dangling precociously at the ends of her eyelashes, but she refused to weep, because it was her fault in the first place.

022.Blind

James' jaw was set hard as his face was pelted by water, his blind ambition forcing him to move onwards, despite the others protests.

023.Pact

The truce they had was never based on trust, but more a mutual understanding, so then why did it sting to be left to years of servitude under Davy Jones, as he watched Jack Sparrow sail away.

024.Flight

Jack's fight or flight instincts were honed to perfection over the years, and both were equally enthralling to watch.

025.Hard

It was hard to admit that he was wrong, especially since James Norrington prided himself on never being wrong, but in this circumstance he had to admit, at least to himself, that he was.

026.War

They were in the middle of a war, but the only man who knew why wasn't about to tell anyone else.

027.Deed

They all were entitled to their freedom, but their freedom resided in five small documents in the hands of Lord Beckett.

028.Unknown

Jack unknowingly allowed the tribal people to paint his face and give him a headdress, he thought they wanted him to lead them the way they acted.

029.Deep

No matter how much he scrambled or spouted off fancy words of good intention, Jack Sparrow just proceeded to dig himself deeper.

030.Sudden

The gun shot echoed off the cave's walls with a suddenness that stunned everyone into inaction.

031.Dread

Bootstrap Bill's sudden appearance in the storage of the Black Pearl filled Jack with instant dread.

032.Burn

"S'only a little burn," Jack muttered petulantly ignoring the amused look he got from Will as he bandaged his arm.

033.Clock

"Aye," he muttered a bitter taste creeping into his mouth, the only way they could possibly save Sparrow was to reverse time.

034.Words

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," Jack said with a flare, knowing that as long as he kept up with the high vocabulary he was bound to get confusion in response, and he thrived on their confusion.

035.Fast

Elizabeth leaned over the railing of the Pearl wishing it to move faster even though it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

036.Three

Three-way sword fights are tricky business and Elizabeth couldn't stand to watch the three of them trying to slice each other open for very different, very juvenile reasons.

037.Place

James Norrington was completely out of his element as he staggered around Tortuga with his wig on sloppily and his naval uniform covered in dirt and sludge.

038.Irony

The irony wasn't lost on him as his last dying thought was "Cold."

039.Sky

Jack watched the water warily, scarcely noticing how the sky was unusually clear for that time of year.

040.Closet

Elizabeth prayed to God as she hid in her closet that they wouldn't find her, that they would fall for her rouse of climbing out the window.

041.Real

Ragetti popped his eye back in un-realizing of how precarious their situation was until he stood back up and found a gun pointed in his face and his skeletal form gone.

042.Fair

"Pirate," Jack said grinning cockily as he stepped around Will and headed towards the door.

043.Knot

The knot in his stomach grew as the disgust in himself did as well, he couldn't believe he was stooping so low as to join Jack Sparrow's crew, even if the eventual outcome promised to be favorable.

044.Low

He had never sunk so low in his life as to betray a supposed friend and once he was captured, anger replaced the guilt.

045.Well

Tia stared around at the forlorn expressions and knew well enough that this bunch would do her bidding.

046.Token

Will thought Elizabeth's token farewell had gone on far too long for his peace of mind.

047.Ugly

Ugly, dark, treacherous thoughts lurked in the corner of his mind all the time just waiting for their chance to make an appearance.

048.Lure

The lure of immortality was one that no man could safely resist, but if they had been warned in advance of what it would mean, they would have chosen death.

049.Drink

Jack never turned down a good drink, good song, or a reasonably attractive woman, so it was only natural that he found himself dancing in circles around a fire with Elizabeth Swann, on an island in the middle of nowhere.

050.Dust

Elizabeth lifted the gold medallion out of her side table drawer revealing the ring of dust that had formed around it.


End file.
